


Hits you like a truck

by Writer_InTheWind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_InTheWind/pseuds/Writer_InTheWind
Summary: I mean Lydia even started paying attention to him and complimented him every now and then. He should feel happy right?That was the goal after all, wasn't it?Then why did he feel so miserable?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Hits you like a truck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sleep deprived and I kinda gave up towards the end, comment if you want a part two or a series :)

Stiles was peacefully minding his own business in his English class when it hit him. He was fucked.

A year prior to his sudden realization he had just started a new semester, he turned up to his Biology class and soon discovered that it was his least favorite class. It had been horrible because of the teacher Mr Harris, but due to a certain goddess that was Lyida Martin it wasn't anymore. She showed up just at the last second before the bell rang and sat down next to him. It was was suddenly his favorite class.

See it was Stiles's dream to get close to her, he even had a ten year plan to get her to fall for him. Although recently, he wasn't feeling like himself anymore, it was like he was in someone else's body, he made a lot of changes to suit Lydia. I mean Lydia even started paying attention to him and complimented him every now and then. He should feel happy right?

That was the goal after all, wasn't it?

Then why did he feel so miserable?

A small list of the changes he made:  
• He started to dress more accordingly (aka, he removed all the plaid from his household)  
• Also grew out his hair, getting rid of his buzz cut. It was long overdue.  
• Even started going to the gym and working out, you could clearly see the gains.  
•Stopped reading comics.  
• Made first lines in lacrosse and became co-captains with Scott.  
• He even doubled down on his rambling.

With his "new found presence" he started receiving a ton of attention, including a bunch of fake friends, multiple people asking him out, male and female. But of course he rejected all their offers.  
Even though he changed his appearance, he was still the same person he had always been, he still hung out with Scott and had sleepovers every Friday night. He still went to Derek's loft to check on the grumpy Alpha and his annoying beta's. He helped them with homework and made them dinner occasionally when he dropped by. He still took care of his dad and his cholesterol levels, he insisted that his dad would only have plant based diet when Stiles was around. Of course his dad protested but in the end Stiles won, but he did agree to let his dad sneak in a dount or two on the weekends. (Noah was very pleased about that)

So even though in the past year Stiles had changed his appearance and doubled down on his rambling, he was still Stiles, so he couldn't get his head around the fact: 

"Why didn't Lydia like him before he changed" 

Stiles knew that before he changed his looks and all, he wasn't the most attractive guy out there, but gay guys found him cute so he counted that as a win. 

He has a great personality, he's funny ( well he thinks so anyway) kind, loyal, cute, smart and there's so much more that's bundled up in him waiting for someone to finally come around and accept his heart. 

He had been in love with Lydia for a better part of a decade, he met her in middle school when they where eight, she was beautiful, witty, charming, smart and everything any eight year old would want as a crush. But the only problem was, she liked the bad, hot guys. Or whoever gave her the most attention and showered her in gifts.  
Stiles was probably the one that gave her the most attention but she never wanted it , she just looked at him like he was a smushed up bug on her shoe.  
It was one thing he could never understand, how could someone so sweet be so sour on the inside?

And yes, he "had been in love" because it took him ten bloodily years that Lydia would never reappropriate the feelings that Stiles had for her. Funnily enough, he realised this on his birthday. 

Best/Worst birthday present ever.

So Stiles had woken up to his eighteenth birthday with a bang, literally.

His dad kicked open his door, which banged against his dresser causing a big bang (no pun intended) and yelled " Happy Birthday son" Noah yelled excitedly "Get up, I'm taking you out for breakfast"

Stiles moaned about it being 6 in the fucking morning on a Sunday and that he was going back to sleep, unfortunately his father had other plans for him that didn't involve sleep.

"C'mon kiddo, I'll get you curly fries and a milkshake" chuckled Noah, knowing well enough that if curly fries and were being offered, Stiles wouldn't be able to reject.

Stiles head shot up at the mention of curly fries, yes it was early, but nothing would stop him from eating the most delicious thing that was been created since god knows what.

"You really know how to play with my strings don't you daddio?" Stiles questioned, he sighed and got up to shoo his dad out of his room so he could get changed.

Noah just smiled to himslef as he was being pushed out of his sons room.  
"Stiles has really changed over the past year, he started going the gym and he's gotten mature and he's finally starting to act like a grownup. God the wolrd must be ending", Noah thought to himself.

Stiles finally got changing after he found something presentable to wear for his Birthday. He walked pass his mirror and caught a glimpse of himself, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue buttoned up shirt and black Doctor Martins. He actually looked really good, the shirt showed off his muscles and you could see this abs being defined, he was really proud of himself.  
He may have done this for Lydia but he also did a huge favour to himself. He had gotten used to his body now, he wasn't shy to flex it at pack training sessions anymore, he started having more fun and he was no longer dubbed as the "Skinny frail boy"  
He even started to read comics again, he didn't care what Lydia would say, cause for the first time since he was eight, he didn't care what she would say.

He was happy.

A few weks ago he had seen Lydia making ogley eyes at him at a pack movie night, but he didn't pay any attention. That may be sign of his crush slowly disappearing. Instead he choose to look at Derek who was showing his adorable bunny teeth smile to Erica and Boyd who had just tackled him to the floor and ticked the hell out of him. He liked seeing Derek smile, it was beautiful and he deserved to be happy. 

Snapping out of his thoughts Stiles headed downstairs and out the house to join his dad in the cruiser. 

They talked about how proud his mom would've been of him on they're way to the Dinner. They both laughed at the thought of the look on her face if she found out about the supernatural. Both of them had a little cry in the parking lot before heading in the Dinner. 

When the walked through the door, Ella the main waitress, who had been great friends with his mother, who everyone dubbed as "granny" came up and greeted them and gave Stiles a big hug and wished him a Happy Birthday and said the meal was on the house. 

Stiles gave her his brightest smile and thanked her.

She left after taking Noah's order, already knowing that Stiles would get curly fries and a banana milkshake. He came by every once and awhile and always ordered the same thing. 

He and his dad sat there for two hours and talked about everything that had happened in the last couple of years.

After they both finished their meals, Noah got a call saying he had to get back to work at the station. 

Stiles completely understood that his dad couldn't spend time with him cause he was the Sheriff.  
Stiles had always been proud of him for that and never once complained.

They thanked Ella and they went back to the cruiser and drove home.

Once they got there his dad gave him his presents, a new baseball bat, since the last one broke. A limited addition Batman comic, that was signed by Stan Lee and last but not least, an apartment. Well the money for one. He knew Stiles wouldn't last in a dorm when we went off to University or College. 

Stiles pulled his dad into a tight hug with all his might and thanked him over and over.

Noah just chuckled and was glad his son liked his presents, then he got back in the cruiser and drove to work.

They pack came by one by one later to wish him a Happy Birthday and to give him his gift. Well for the exception of Erica and Boyd, those two where practically joined by the hip.

-Scott got him a ton of junk food, like a whole store worth of it. He also got them matching bestfriend hoddies.

-Allison got him Wolfsbane and a gun, cause she was cool as heck.

-Isacc got him a mug which had best pack mom printed on it with a picture of the pack above it. He also rented out an ice rink for the next month for him and the pack to use.

-Kira sent him a text wishing him a Happy birthday since she was in Japan for her aunt's wedding.

\- Jackson, Ethan, Danny and Aiden skyped him from France and wished him a Happy Birthday and told him to try stay out of trouble.

-Cora had bought him a Diner that was a town over. He honestly doesn't know what to do with it.

-Erica and Boyd got him plaid jumpers, flannels, hoodies, beanies basically anything the could find that was plaid. They really missed him not wearing it.

-Derek had probably gotten him the best presents out of the pack though. He gave him a box which had candles, that smelt like mint and gingerbread. A beautiful necklace with a Triskelion pendant. A bunch of peppermints and an adorable wolf plushie with a bunny smile like Derek's.

He thanked them all and gave them all hugs. He gave Sourwolf an extra fond look as he headed back to his Camaro. Just because he could, it didn't mean anything. Or did it? He was really confused.

He also texted Kira, Jackson, Ethan, Danny and Aiden thanks.

Then spent the rest of the day looking at his mom's old things and then baked a cake for himself.

His dad came back from his shift around eight and they ate the cake together.

By the time Stiles was getting ready for bed he received a text from Lydia.

It wasn't even an Happy Birthday, it read "do you want to hook up? xx" 

Stiles just looked down at his phone and frowned, he ignored it.  
After that he vowed that he wouldn't change for anyone ever again, he would still go to the gym to work out, but not for Lydia, for himself. He went back to wearing plaid and he even went to comic con with Erica a week later.

After a month Lydia got the hint that Stiles was no longer interested in her. She wasn't disappointed, she was just upset that he didnt say yes to the hook up.

And this leads up to him sitting minding his own business in English, when it hits him. He looked back down at his work, where he'd been mindlessly doodling to see that he was doodling Derek Hale in his jotter. Darn him and his adorable bunny teeth. Then the realization hit him like a truck, he has a crush on an Alpha werewolf with adorable bunny teeth smile and he can tell when he lies.

He was so utterly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading '^'


End file.
